Follow Your Heart
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Malik's tried hard to gain the trust of all of Yugi's friends, but nothing he's done seems to work and now, with nothing left for him, he's ready to leave for good. It's finished!
1. Chapter One

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (later on), OOC character (VERY OOC), angst, no timeline what so ever. I suppose there's some Tea bashing, but she's not the only one, sorry!  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
Malik Ishtar sighed to himself as he entered the classroom of his new school. And just like the days before this one, the room that was filled with noisy students, grew completely quiet as the strange boy sat down in one of the desks. The blonde Egyptian rested his arms on the desk and buried his face within his arms. Slowly, the noise level in the classroom heightened again, after everyone realized that he wasn't going to make any trouble.  
  
Malik Ishtar had been condemned to a life of unhappiness all because of the actions of his darker half. Nobody trusted him, not only his other living relative. He couldn't understand it; he didn't even have the Millennium Rod anymore. He'd given it to Seto Kaiba, his way of showing everyone that he wasn't evil. But that hadn't worked and now Malik had to fight the sudden urges he had. It would have been the same for Yugi and Ryou if they were separated from their Millennium Items, especially since they were destined to have them. Malik still held a connection to the golden rod, and it was calling out to him.  
  
But he could never answer. It wasn't so bad at least, Yami Malik, or 'Marik' as Malik called him was still with him. Somehow, though how it was possible Malik couldn't fathom, Marik had stayed with him and for that, Malik was glad.  
  
". . .but that means we have to ask Ishtar if he wants to come." Malik suddenly heard a voice say and he didn't have to look to know it had been the pharaoh speaking. "I doubt Kaiba wants him to be there."  
  
"Yeah, but Isis will be and Kaiba will do anything to please her." Tea replied. "Just ask him and get it over with. It's not like we have to talk to him when he's there."  
  
"I don't want to ask him! You ask him!" Yami growled.  
  
"Me? Joey, why don't you ask him?" Tea asked sweetly.  
  
"Why? Because I don't want him to be there." Joey snorted. "He's crazy."  
  
"I'll ask him!" Yugi's voice suddenly came above the rest.  
  
Malik was suddenly aware of a presence in front of him and he looked up slightly, only until he saw the Eye of Horus staring back at him. Then he looked back down at the edge of his desk, silent, always silent.  
  
"Hey Malik, how was your weekend?" Yugi wondered as he sat down in the desk in front of Malik's, sitting in the chair backwards so he could face the Egyptian.  
  
Thinking of an answer that wouldn't sound mean, for Yugi was one of the few who actually tried to be kind to him, Malik kept his head low when he answered. "Nothing much. I mostly studied." His reply was soft, but Yugi heard it.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yugi grinned; Malik could hear it in his voice. "We have that geography test tomorrow. I studied a little, but I was mostly listening to Ryou freak out about how he was going to completely bomb it."  
  
Malik snorted at the thought of Ryou Bakura bombing a test. "Ryou's the smartest kid in our geography test. Even I know he's not going to fail. In fact, I bet he gets 99.76%. Rounding that up to 100%."  
  
Yugi laughed lightly, "I know, but you know Ryou." He shrugged. "You planning to do anything this weekend Malik?" He wondered casually as if they spoke everyday and that this was normal. Malik could almost feel the stares of Yugi's 'gang' burning through his back.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's only Monday." Malik replied shortly.  
  
"Why don't you look at me when I'm talking?" Yugi wondered suddenly, causing Malik to look up at him with confusion. Yugi smiled, "That's better! Now I can see your eyes!" He giggled quietly as he gently brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from Malik's face. "Anyway, everyone's going to Seto's on Friday night. We'll probably just play games and watch a few movies. I was hoping you'd want to come." Yugi said and Malik knew that the boy was speaking sincerely. "Ryou would want you to be there too."  
  
Malik blinked, "Where is Ryou anyway?" He wondered, glancing around the classroom.  
  
Yugi sighed, "He got sick yesterday and stayed home today so he could be well rested for tomorrow. He's got three tests. So, are you going to come?" He asked again, seeing that Malik had dodged the question the first time.  
  
Sighing to himself Malik closed his eyes. "Sorry Yugi, but I know the other's don't want me around. Besides, what would I do? You and Ryou would be too busy with each other and nobody else would even acknowledge my presence." He smiled, telling Yugi that it was really all right, though deep down it wasn't.  
  
Yugi pouted, "Please Malik? Don't make me use my puppy eyes! Everyone knows that nobody can say no to me or Ryou when we use the puppy eyes." He teased friendly. Malik liked Yugi; a little more than he should have considering Yugi was kind of with Ryou. But then again, Malik liked Ryou as well.  
  
Malik hesitated then smiled a real smile as he nodded, knowing that Yugi was right. "Alright, I'll come. But I'll just stay for a little while." He said and Yugi seemed satisfied.  
  
"Yippee!" Yugi laughed out loud as he threw his arms around Malik's neck and hugged him. "Ryou and I'll pick you up so you don't get lost. Be ready by seven." With that Yugi was gone and back with his group.  
  
"That was weird." Malik said to himself, then shrugged it off and figured the smaller boy would forget about it.  
  
- - -  
  
So. . .shall I continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (later on), OOC character (VERY OOC), angst, no timeline what so ever. I suppose there's some Tea bashing, but she's not the only one, sorry!  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
Authors Notes: And I'm pretty sure that when we see /words/ or //words// we know what it means. If not, you're going to have to guess because I feel like being difficult. ^_^  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
At 6:58 Friday night, Malik Ishtar was lying lazily across the couch in his boxers and a T-shirt. There was nothing on at this time Friday's but Malik couldn't summon the energy to get up and find the remote, so he was stuck watching the program already on. He was about to drift off to sleep when the doorbell rang. Figuring Isis would get it; Malik sighed and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
/ Your sister isn't home Pet. / The voice within his mind reminded him and Malik forced himself off of the warm couch and to the door. Upon opening it Malik stopped and looked at the two figures before him in confusion.  
  
"Malik! You're not even dressed!" Yugi exclaimed, "Did you forget about us picking you up?" He wondered.  
  
Malik blinked. He had forgotten. "Um, sorry. . ." He muttered.  
  
"No worries." Ryou smiled softly as he pushed Malik inside the house and let Yugi shut the door. "We'll wait here while you go change." He said, gently nudging Malik toward the hallway where Ryou knew his bedroom was.  
  
Malik hesitated, then finally sighed and gave in. "Make yourself at home I guess." He mumbled before trudging down the hall to his room.  
  
Once in his room he wondered why he was even going. Nobody actually wanted him there, and both Yugi and Ryou were just too nice to admit it. Even so, Malik didn't want to say no, just in case the two boys in his living room really did want him there. They were the only two that he would never harm, no matter what cost to himself.  
  
Sighing to himself, he went to his closet and pulled out whatever his hand could grab. He pulled off his white T-shirt and pulled on the light violet hoodie, then stripped from his boxers and slid into the tight leather pants. He even ran a brush through his hair. With that, he pulled on a pair of black socks then pulled on his leather boots.  
  
When he entered the living room again he found Ryou lazily sitting on the couch and Yugi looking through an old photo album. He didn't mind them looking through anything, but the fact that they were both so relaxed around him when everyone else would have been to tense to even sit down, surprised him.  
  
"You ready?" Ryou asked, seeing that Malik had joined them again.  
  
"I suppose." Malik nodded as both of the other boys got up off the couch.  
  
"Great!" Yugi grinned, either ignoring or totally oblivious to Malik's reluctance to go. "Let's go before Yami and Joey eat everything!" He giggled as he grabbed Malik and pulled him out the door. Ryou laughed to himself as he grabbed Malik's leather jacket and then locked and closed the door for the Egyptian, seeing as how Yugi had already pushed Malik into the waiting car.  
  
***  
  
"Took you long enough to get here." Yami Bakura mumbled as he opened the door. He glared at Ryou, "How dare you leave me alone with these. . .people!" He growled.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and Yami would be off alone in one of the rooms." He shrugged. "Why, by the way, are you not?" He asked as he took Yugi and Malik's jackets and hung them and his own on the coat hooks behind the door.  
  
"Does *that* answer your question?" Bakura hissed as he jerked his thumb toward where Yami was sitting on the couch. Malik had to admit that if there had been no threat of death, he'd have laughed out loud. Yami sat on a long couch and the pharaoh was pouting to no end. Right beside him, practically on his lap was Tea, trying to get him to 'open up to her and admit his feelings to her'. "She hasn't left him alone since we got here!" Bakura complained then pouted too, matching the look on Yami's face from across the room.  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi as Yugi looked back at him and together they both nodded. "Alright, alright." Ryou sighed, knowing what he'd have to do. "You know, I'm supposed to be the nice innocent one in our relationship." He reminded his yami.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "It just goes to show you that you've been hanging around us too long." He shook his head, not indicating who 'us' was.  
  
Malik watched in silent confusion as Ryou sighed.  
  
Yugi saw the confusion and decided to explain. "Bakura can't stand Tea and Tea's always hanging off of Yami. So he sends Ryou in to do his dirty work." He said but there was still some confusion.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes at his yami and then went over to the two on the couch.  
  
"Why send Ryou?" Malik wondered.  
  
"Because nobody can hurt Ryou." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Yep, not even you, huh Bakura?" Yugi smirked as he looked up at the tomb robber.  
  
"Watch it midget!" Bakura growled threateningly and Malik was sure Yugi would cower away, but instead the smaller boy only laughed and grinned at the thief, and to Malik's surprise, Bakura grinned back.  
  
Ryou stood in front of Yami and Tea and he noticed that Tea hadn't seen him yet and Yami was giving him that 'Dear Ra, help me before I go insane' look. Deciding to have pity on the pharaoh, Ryou finally moved, plopping himself down, right on the pharaoh's lap. Yami's arms immediately came up and locked themselves around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer. With that he buried his face in Ryou's soft hair, hoping that Tea would get the idea and leave.  
  
"Yami? Ryou? What the hell?" Tea asked then became angry when they both ignored her.  
  
Yami grinned to himself and took this time to relish in the feeling of having Ryou in his arms. Sure, he loved Bakura with all his soul, but technically, Ryou and Bakura were the same person. You couldn't really have one without the other, and it was the same between Bakura and Yugi. Ryou was everything that Bakura wasn't, and Bakura was everything that Ryou wasn't. To say the least, the four had a very. . .interesting relationship. Finally, Yami pulled away, "Hello Ryou."  
  
"Hello Yami." Ryou replied, "I heard you were in trouble." He smirked slightly as he watched Yugi with Bakura and Malik, still standing by the door. Malik looked shocked to say the least. He'd have to explain that he was always the one to be sent because Yugi was too shy and Bakura didn't show affection that well, at least, in front of people.  
  
"That was an understatement." Yami uttered as they both realized that Tea was still beside them.  
  
They looked at her as she looked at them. Finally, Ryou spoke up; "Do you mind? We're having a moment." He said.  
  
Tea glared at him; "You're acting like your yami a little bit more everyday!" She spat then got up and stormed away, going to irritate Tristan and Duke.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Yami wondered as Ryou reluctantly got up. Instead of moving away completely he fell onto the other side of the couch and after Bakura had sat down beside Yami, stretched his legs across the two. Yugi jumped up and sat on Ryou's stomach and Malik opted on sitting on the floor.  
  
"So everyone's here, what are we waiting for?" Yugi wondered as he found Ryou's hand. "And what are we doing tonight anyway?" He wondered.  
  
"We're waiting for Kaiba." Bakura grunted, "And you'll have to ask Wheeler, it was his turn to pick tonight. I just hope we're not watching some stupid mushy mortal romance movie again. The last one had me puking for about an hour."  
  
Yugi giggled, "Oh Bakura, you say the sweetest things." He teased then said, "That was Tea's turn. I didn't enjoy it all that well either."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, "You weren't paying attention to it at all. I fell asleep through the entire thing, but I remember you and Ryou leaving the room together at the beginning of the movie and then when I woke up, I remember you two coming back together at the end of the movie and wearing each other's clothes I might add." He raised an eyebrow as both of the lights blushed.  
  
"You should have just said cumming together period." Bakura muttered, earning himself a gentle kick from Ryou.  
  
Yugi saw Joey enter the room, followed by Mai. Joey was carrying five large bowls of popcorn stacked together and Mai had a bunch of board games. "Hey Joey! What're we doing tonight?" He called, getting Joey's attention.  
  
"Hey Yug! When you guys get here?" He wondered, coming over and setting the popcorn on the table. He sent a glare to Malik, seeing the Egyptian sitting on the floor, then he looked back at Yugi. "We're playing some games tonight. Mai helped me decide."  
  
"Lemme guess." Bakura sighed, "Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Changing Partners and Getting To Know Each Other."  
  
Joey blinked, "Yeah, how'd you know? You can't read minds, can you Bakura?" He asked.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly, "That's for me to know and you to find out Joseph." He cackled evilly then gasped and glared threateningly at Joey, "How dare you think that about me you stupid mortal! Just wait, when you least expect it!" He threatened and Joey gulped and moved away quickly.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as Bakura laughed to himself. "First of all, how did you know what we'd be doing tonight?" He asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Read the names off of the board games Mai's holding." He said, causing Yugi and Ryou to both laugh and Malik actually smiled at that.  
  
"And what Joey was thinking?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I have no idea what Wheeler was thinking, but I know you people. Every time I laugh like an insane freak, you think something mean about me. And it just makes me so sad." Bakura replied mockingly.  
  
"We don't think you're an insane freak Baku-chan." Ryou grinned as Bakura cringed at the nickname, "In fact, we know you're an insane freak!"  
  
"I hate you Ryou-chan." Bakura stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I love you too Baku-chan." Ryou grinned.  
  
Yugi suddenly laughed when he saw the look on Malik's face. "This is normal, promise." He said and Malik seemed to calm down a bit. He hadn't known what kind of relationship Ryou and his yami had anymore. After Battle City, he'd shied away from the group, though he knew that things had changed for the better, though he hadn't thought of how much things had changed.  
  
"Okay people! Let's start!" Joey was heard and everyone slowly gathered into a circle. Seto and entered the room while the small group on the couch had been speaking. "The first game up is 'Getting To Know Each Other'." He announced, "And since it was my idea, Mai and I are goin' first!" He grinned as Mai and Isis set out the game board. "You play this game by playing as a couple." Malik realized that he couldn't play this game, so he opted to sit out and watch. He wasn't the only one however, as Tea sighed and sat out of the circle as well.  
  
"The rules are simple, each couple picks a coloured marker and you roll the dice to get your marker around the game board. The game board is covered with squares that if you land on it you pick up one of these yellow question cards. When you land on one, you pick up a card and read the question. The card will tell you which colour you're asking and the question." Joey explained as he showed everyone the back of one of the cards as Mai handed out pads of paper and pencils to everyone in a couple. "On the pads of paper you'd write your answer to the question while you're partner does the same. Your partner cannot see what you've written on the paper. The object of the game is to answer most of the questions right. When your partner answers the question, and it is along the lines of what was written on the pad, then you get a point. There are an equal amount of questions for each colour, so there is an equal amount of chances to win." Joey grinned, "So let's start the game! Everyone, pick your colours!"  
  
Joey and Mai picked yellow. Tristan and Duke picked green. Bakura and Yami picked red. Ryou and Yugi picked purple. Seto and Isis picked white and Mokuba and Serenity picked blue.  
  
Malik actually found the game interesting and it was funny to see what everyone else knew about each other. And Malik was inwardly proud that Yugi and Ryou had answered every question right so far, and they were far in the lead with Joey and Mai in close second. He also knew, that if Bakura and Yami were actually trying they'd probably be pretty close to first as well, but as it was, the two liked the sarcastic answers better than the real thing.  
  
Joey had rolled his dice and had landed on a yellow square. He picked up a card and read over the question. "Okay, there are two colours on here. First purple." He said, looking over at Yugi and Ryou as he grinned, "You two aren't virgins are ya? Cause if ya are, then this question is no good." He replied.  
  
"Just read the question Joey and we'll decide." Yugi said as he leaned back against Ryou, who was stretched out, lying on his stomach beside the slightly shorter boy.  
  
"Alright then." Joey nodded, "Where is your partner's favourite place to have sex?" He wondered and everyone looked at the two as they scribbled down on their pads of paper. "Yugi, you go first. Where is Ryou's favourite place to have sex."  
  
"His kitchen table." Yugi replied and Bakura suddenly gasped.  
  
"Eww! I eat offa' that you perverts!" He gagged.  
  
"Well?" Joey said, looking at Ryou. Ryou held up his pad and it was clearly written 'My kitchen table'. "Okay. Ryou, what's Yugi's favourite place?" He wondered.  
  
"On his living room floor."  
  
Yugi held up his pad, 'My living room floor.'  
  
"Another point to purple." Joey said, marking the point down on a scoring sheet. "Okay, I said this was a tie, so Red, same question." Everyone looked at Yami and Bakura as they scribbled stuff down on their pads. "Okay, Yami, you first."  
  
"Bakura's favourite place is Ryou's bed." Yami smirked.  
  
"Oh yuck!" Ryou muttered disgusted. "And you think the kitchen table is bad? We at least wipe it off after, you probably don't even change the sheets!"  
  
Bakura grinned as he held up his pad. 'Ryou's bed'. "You like it hikari, admit it." He stuck out his tongue, Ryou returned the gesture.  
  
"And Yami's favourite place?"  
  
"At school in the janitors closet." Bakura replied.  
  
Yami held up his pad. 'Janitors closet at school'.  
  
"Wow, the first point for the red team." Joey grinned and then it was someone else's turn to roll.  
  
By the end of the game the scores were: Yellow with 18. Green with 11. White with 17. Blue with 9. Red with 1 and Purple with 20. Purple having a perfect score.  
  
"Next game!" Joey declared, "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"  
  
- - -  
  
It gets worse. 


	3. Chapter Three

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (later on), OOC character (VERY OOC), angst, no timeline what so ever. I suppose there's some Tea bashing, but she's not the only one, sorry!  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
Authors Notes: And I'm pretty sure that when we see /words/ or //words// we know what it means. If not, you're going to have to guess because I feel like being difficult. ^_^  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mai pulled out the game board for Seven Minutes in Heaven. It was actually homemade but nobody cared much. It was small and basically had a dish glued to the center of it. Everyone had written their name on a piece of paper and had folded it and placed it into the dish. Everyone moved near one of the closets Seto had cleaned out just for this purpose. Joey had warned him earlier.  
  
Joey let Tea be the name drawer. "First up is Serenity and. . ." She pulled another name, "Duke." She said.  
  
Joey held up a timer that had also been placed with the game and set it for seven minutes. As soon as the door was closed, the timer began. It wasn't much fun waiting for the seven minutes to finish as it was being in the closet yourself, but everyone found something to talk about. Ryou and Yugi had moved themselves so they were on the other side of Malik so now Malik was between the two yamis and the two lights.  
  
"So is it as bad as you thought it would be?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou looked at Malik.  
  
Malik blushed lightly, "Actually. . .no, it hasn't been that bad yet." He admitted, but mentally he reminded himself that this was only the second game of the evening.  
  
The timer went off and Joey called out to Duke and Serenity, the two of them emerged and sat down, both smiling and laughing as they continued to talk to each other. "And exactly what did you do with my sister?" Joey glared at Devlin.  
  
"We talked Joey, don't worry." Serenity rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Mokuba, who took her and hand whispered something about annoying protective brothers.  
  
Tea drew another name, "Yami and. . ." She drew another piece of paper, "Oh! Me! Let's go Yami!" She grinned as she took the piece of paper and got up to go over to Yami. Bakura grabbed the piece of paper from her hand, since she hadn't shown it to Joey. He wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else.  
  
He snorted, "Unless you're named is spelled R-Y-O-U." He handed the paper to Joey who saw that it clearly read 'Ryou'.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Joey told Tea to sit down. Ryou and Yami disappeared inside the closet and the timer was started again.  
  
"You don't mind that they're in there together?" Malik wondered as he looked at Bakura and Yugi as everyone else started their own conversation.  
  
"Nope." Yugi shook his head. "It's confusing to outsiders, but we're all basically in one relationship, just we split up into main couples too." He shrugged.  
  
Malik, being a half of a soul, found that it made sense. "So, you're not only with Ryou, but Bakura and Yami as well."  
  
"Yep." Yugi nodded and grinned as he moved over and sat in Bakura's lap. The tomb robber lazily rested his arm around Yugi's shoulders and neck.  
  
"That's cool." Malik nodded, "I can see it. Yami's your other half and Bakura has what Ryou doesn't and Ryou has what Bakura doesn't."  
  
"Exactly, and it's the same for us as well." Bakura replied. "And besides, dark is always attracted to light but dark also needs its own element as well, the same with light."  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
The alarm went off and Joey called to the occupants of the closet. After a few seconds, when the door didn't open Joey got up to open it and found it to be locked. Bakura started to laugh and Yugi began to giggle. Malik hid a smile as Tea turned bright red at the thought of Yami staying with Ryou longer than he had to.  
  
Finally, the door opened and the two emerged, Ryou wearing Yami's leather jacket and the buckle around Yami's neck and been placed around Ryou's. But that still didn't cover up the large hickey that decorated Ryou's pale neck. The two of them sat on the side that Yugi had vacated minutes before.  
  
Joey just rolled his eyes as he mumbled something about 'coming out of the closet' as Mai drew a name this time, nobody trusted Tea. "And Joey goes in with. . ." She pulled out another name and hesitated before reading it. "Malik." She mumbled and everyone was quiet.  
  
Except Joey.  
  
"Hell no!" He exclaimed. "I'm not going into a closet with that crazy freak! It's bad enough that he has to be in the same room as me with other people in it!" He crossed his arms and that was the end of that argument.  
  
Malik kind of sank into the floor. It wasn't that he had wanted to be trapped in the closet with Joey for seven minutes, but the words from the blonde hurt him. More than Joey and everyone else would ever know. Out of the corner of his eye, Malik spotted Bakura, Yami, Yugi and Ryou glaring at their friend. Yugi was about to say something, but Malik beat him to it.  
  
"It's okay Joey, Mai can take my place." Malik offered softly, hoping it was the right thing to say.  
  
Joey stood up and took Mai's hand as he led her to the closet. He glared at Malik; "She's not taking your place, because you never had one." He spat and slammed the door.  
  
Tea started the timer and everyone was silent for a few seconds, before Duke and Tristan began to speak to Seto and Isis. Serenity and Mokuba joined them as Tea came over to Yami. "You and I are next Yami, I can just feel it!" She grinned ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Tea, go watch the damned timer." Yami muttered.  
  
"Okay." She smiled cheerfully, "But we're next, just you wait!" With that she moved away from the group of silent boys and went to the others to talk.  
  
Finally, Yugi got fed up and tried to say something, "Malik, I'm s-"  
  
"It's okay Yugi." Malik forced a smile as he moved slightly and picked up the piece of paper that had his name scribbled on it. He crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket. "There, problem solved." He said and that was all.  
  
Yugi bit his lip as he glanced over at Ryou. Ryou had the same helpless expression as he did.  
  
The game continued on until almost everyone had had a turn. Ryou had been paired with everyone, including Tea (much to Yami's disgust, Yugi's horror and Bakura's disgust and horror) and Yami had been paired with everyone but Tea. The game ended a little early because when Yugi had been in the closet with Bakura the door had somehow gotten 'stuck' and nobody could open it for about half an hour.  
  
"What's the next game Joey?" Tristan wondered.  
  
"The next game is. . ." Joey looked at the other games to decide. "Spin the Bottle." He said and there were a few groans. "Come on people, it'll be fun."  
  
- - -  
  
It gets even worse. 


	4. Chapter Four

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (later on), OOC character (VERY OOC), angst, no timeline what so ever. I suppose there's some Tea bashing, but she's not the only one, sorry!  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
Authors Notes: Okay people, I think you should know me by now. I don't write het ever as a main pairing, especially not with Tea and Malik! I want to torture the guy, but I don't want to be totally and utterly cruel to him okay? You'll find out who Malik'll be paired with in this chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Joey spun first and it landed on Seto.  
  
"Oh great, and me without a tictac, I'm going to have dog breath!" Seto complained before the kiss, but the kiss lasted a little longer than it could have. Seto spun and with his amazing accuracy, it landed on Isis. Isis spun and it landed on Yami. They kissed the other's cheek. Yami spun and it landed on Yugi. Yugi spun and it landed on Duke. Duke spun and it landed on Serenity. Joey had glared when this had happened.  
  
Serenity spun and it landed on Tea. Tea spun and it landed on Malik. She got up and moved the bottle half an inch so it landed on Yugi. Yugi glared at her but couldn't say anything as she planted her lips onto his. When he sat back down beside Bakura and Malik he had to force the urge not to wipe his mouth off.  
  
Malik leaned over, "Wow, thanks for saving me from that!" He said, wanting to show Yugi that he was okay. Yugi looked at him and giggled out loud as he got up to spin. It landed on Mai. Blushing to himself, he gently pecked her cheek, but she only grinned and grabbed the sides of his face before crushing their lips together, causing almost everyone to erupt into cat calls.  
  
Mai spun and it landed on Bakura. The two took their time, much to Joey and Yami's chagrin. Bakura spun and the bottle landed on Ryou. Nobody even saw the white-haired thief pounce and Ryou didn't have a chance to move before he was pinned to the floor. A little dazed, Ryou spun the bottle and it landed on Mokuba. They only pecked each other's lips, knowing that they had Seto and Bakura watching them intently.  
  
"Over protective." Mokuba whispered as he had rolled his eyes.  
  
"Know what you mean." Ryou agreed as he sat down and Mokuba spun. It landed on Tristan. Tristan spun and it landed on Malik. Tristan got up and moved the bottle so it was now pointing to Yugi. Yugi's eyes narrowed again but got up and let Tristan kiss him on the cheek. Not kissing Tristan back, Yugi grabbed the bottle and spun it, praying to whomever was listening that it landed where he wanted it to.  
  
"Damn it." He mumbled to himself when it landed on Isis. He kissed her cheek as she kissed his and she spun again. It landed on Duke again. Duke spun and it landed on Malik. As Duke got up he moved the bottle so it was pointing to Ryou this time. Duke got up to kiss Ryou but he was stopped.  
  
"No." Ryou shook his head, "This game's over." He concluded and everyone shrugged and the game was put away.  
  
"But I didn't kiss Yami!" Tea whined.  
  
"If I kiss you will you shut up for the rest of the evening and leave me alone?" Yami asked, not in the best of moods.  
  
Tea's face brightened, "Yes! I'll leave you alone for tonight!" She promised.  
  
"Should have asked for longer." Bakura muttered as Yami moved and grabbed Tea's face. He did what Mai had done earlier to Yugi and crushed their lips together. Two minutes later, they surfaced, "Two minutes, that's two weeks. Deal?"  
  
"Uh huh." Tea nodded dreamily and Yami doubted she had even heard him.  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Joey said and everyone sat down in a circle again. "I'll go first." He said then looked around the circle for his first victim. He grinned when he spotted Malik, looking at Yugi and Ryou. The blonde wasn't as stupid as everyone thought him to be and he knew that Malik watched both Yugi and Ryou sometimes and he found it sickening. "Ishtar." He said, getting everyone's attention and as Malik looked at Joey, everyone looked at Malik. "Truth or dare."  
  
Malik looked at Joey contemplating what would be worse. "Truth." He finally said.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because I was asked." Malik replied, glad that it hadn't been that bad.  
  
Joey hmphed then looked away.  
  
Malik dared Seto to sing to Isis and the game went on from there. Isis dared Yami to reveal one of Bakura's deepest secrets. Apparently Bakura was afraid of bunny rabbits. Yami picked on Yugi and Yugi had picked dare, not wanting to back down from the King of Games. Yami dared Yugi not to go near Ryou for the rest of the game. Yugi pouted and glared at Yami, but moved away from Ryou and sat on the other side of the circle between Seto and Duke.  
  
Yugi glanced around and spotted Ryou watching Malik. Grinning to himself he picked on Malik, who chose dare, knowing that he was safe with Yugi. Yugi dared Malik to hold Ryou through out the rest of the game and though Ryou blushed, Yugi could tell he was happy and he had a feeling that Malik was too.  
  
"Why don't you just jack him off while you're at it?" Tristan muttered, causing Malik to blush and Ryou to glare at him.  
  
It was Malik's turn again and he didn't know who to pick or what to say. Finally, his eyes settled on Joey and a question came to him that he needed answered. "Joey." He said slowly, "Truth or dare." He asked, hoping the blonde would pick truth.  
  
His prayers were answered as Joey picked truth. "Why do you and your friends hate me so much?" He asked strongly, just wanting and needing to know.  
  
"Mai doesn't like you because you're a creep. Serenity and Tea don't like you because you're a pervert. We all know how you stare at Ryou and Yugi, especially in the showers during gym class." Joey pointed out, causing both Ryou and Yugi to look at Malik, though to Malik their looks registered as disgust. He slowly pushed Ryou toward Yami and Bakura so he was no longer touching the boy. "I'm not sure why Kaiba doesn't like you, but I know he pities Isis because she has to live with you and she's actually related to something like you. Duke doesn't know you but he still doesn't like you and Tristan knows he can't trust you. Mokuba's just scared of you and Isis hates living with you because she doesn't trust you not to kill her in her sleep." Joey crossed his arms. "And I don't like you because you took control of my mind and almost made me kill one of my best friends. You're freaky, insane and I wouldn't trust you with anything. That answer your question?" Joey sneered.  
  
"Yes." Unfortunately, "It does." Malik nodded and Joey continued with the game. Nobody picked Malik anymore.  
  
After Truth and Dare, everyone wanted to play the last game, Changing Partners. Malik took the opportunity as everyone moved around, getting more popcorn, drinks, going to the bathroom and just getting up and stretching to slip out the front door silently. It was snowing slightly, though the flakes would melt by morning and the cold air felt good against Malik's numb body. In reality he didn't really have a destination. He just had to get away from everyone; he'd been stupid to go in the first place and had probably gotten what he'd deserved.  
  
He figured he'd go home and sleep away this nightmare, but remembered what Joey had said about his sister. She didn't trust him? She thought he'd kill her while she slept? Sniffing to himself, Malik wiped his hand across his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was little when his back had been scarred.  
  
He didn't belong around here; he belonged back in Egypt though it probably wouldn't have mattered where he went. His past would catch up to him and he would be forced to be alone again, just like now.  
  
/ You're never truly alone. / The voice in the back of his mind reminded him.  
  
Marik was right, he was never alone, but it still wasn't the same.  
  
Sighing to himself, the Egyptian got lost in his thoughts and didn't come back to reality until he found himself standing in front of his own house. He let himself in and slowly took off his boots. It had actually started to snow quite a bit and there was a least an inch of the frozen water on the ground. He trudged down the hallway to his room and to his closet. From there he pulled out an old gym bag and started to pack the bare minimum he'd need. With that done he grabbed his wallet and separated the house key from his key chain. He left the silver key on the coffee table under a lit lamp where Isis would see it.  
  
Upon opening the front door he locked it, and taking one last look closed the door. He sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, his fingers brushing against something. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Confused, he unfolded it and remembered that it was his name. He recalled his words when he had shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. 'There, problem solved.' If only someone could just crumple him up and throw him away.  
  
He was just brushing the snow off of his motorcycle that sat in the driveway when a car's headlights passed across the front of the house, then stopped on him. He was about to flip the driver off when he heard his name being called and the lights were shut off. Now that he could see, he realized that it was Ryou's car and both Yugi and Ryou had gotten out.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik asked softly as he checked the gas in the tank.  
  
"I'm sorry for what they did!" Yugi said first.  
  
Malik shrugged, "It wasn't your fault. I was stupid enough to go, I mean, I knew that nobody wanted me there but I still went anyway." He said softly, mentally making a note to get gas on the way to the airport.  
  
"You're running away." Ryou stated and the tone in his voice made Malik turn around.  
  
"No, I'm not running away." Malik hissed, "I'm doing everyone a favour and leaving. My own sister doesn't even trust me living under the same roof as she does so I have no where to stay. I'm going back to Egypt where I won't be able to scare people or disgust them." Malik turned back to his motorcycle and put the key in the ignition. "There's nothing here for me anyway." He mumbled and was about to turn it, but a hand over his own stopped him and he looked up into hurt brown eyes.  
  
"What about us?" Ryou asked.  
  
- - - 


	5. Chapter Five

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (later on), OOC character (VERY OOC), angst, no timeline what so ever. I suppose there's some Tea bashing, but she's not the only one, sorry!  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
Authors Notes: Ugh, I know this is short, live with it.  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"What about you?" Malik spat, jerking his hand away from Ryou's. He liked the warm feeling he got from the boy's pale skin, but he shouldn't have liked it, it wasn't right. "You both have each other and then you have your others. I don't want to be a third, or fifth wheel." Malik said and tried again but this time Yugi stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to leave Malik, at least not now! Think it over for a little while, sleep on it!" The smallest boy suggested.  
  
Malik snorted, but a tear escaped his eye and his voice was slightly quivering. "Sleep on it? Where? On a park bench? There's nothing to think over, nobody wants me here." He ended off in a whisper as he pushed Yugi's hand away, leaving the key uncovered.  
  
Ryou snatched it out of the ignition and shoved it in his pocket. Malik growled and glared at him. Ryou's gaze didn't waver from Malik's. "I'm not scared of you Malik Ishtar. I never was." His English accent seemed to stand out more when he was angry, Malik noticed.  
  
"Give me the key Ryou." Malik held out his hand.  
  
"No!" Ryou growled.  
  
"Don't make me come and get it." Malik threatened.  
  
"You aren't listening to us!" Ryou suddenly yelled, becoming frustrated. Malik was caught off guard when Ryou had raised his voice and he just sat on the bike and stared at the boy. Everyone was silent, until finally Malik broke it.  
  
"I'm listening now." He said softly, but it seemed loud through the quiet night.  
  
Ryou took a shaking breath as he continued, "I trust you and so does Yugi. We wanted you to come tonight because we wanted to spend some time with you and to show the others that you're not a bad person. I-it back fired though and we're sorry that we put you through that because we both know that the only reason you went was because Yugi asked."  
  
"So then you both know that I. . ." Malik began but both Yugi and Ryou nodded. Malik was silent, digesting this.  
  
"We like you too Malik." Yugi said softly. "While you were busy watching us, we were busy watching you. Both of us." He pointed out.  
  
"I never watched you in the shower after gym." Malik's voice was hoarse. "I always made a careful point to stare at the wall because I knew that if I even happened to look your way, or the way of one of the others, I'd get the shit kicked out of me." He whispered as he remembered a few of the times. He'd also get picked on while showering because he wore a T-shirt to cover his back.  
  
"We know." Yugi smiled softly, "We saw." He said, gently taking one of Malik's hands in his own. "Please don't leave us Malik." He whispered, his big eyes pleading.  
  
Malik felt his resolve weakening but a part of him knew that he'd just turn out to be a burden. Yugi and Ryou clearly loved each other and Malik didn't want to come between them in anyway.  
  
/ You already have you idiot. / That voice reminded him again.  
  
// I don't know what to do. // Malik whispered back to the voice, not really expecting to get a reply.  
  
/ Don't listen to your mind. Follow your heart. /  
  
And at that moment, Ryou chose to join the two, slowly wrapping his arm around Malik and his other taking Yugi's hand. What little resolve Malik had crumbled within seconds and he began to sob, burying his face within the closest thing he could find, Ryou's shoulder. No words were spoken as the boy cried. Both Yugi and Ryou kept their arms around Malik to comfort him, to show him that he wasn't alone.  
  
Finally, Malik calmed down. Sniffing to himself, he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth the two had given to him. He felt Yugi's hand slide into his again and his automatic reaction was to squeeze it gently. He felt a soft caress on his cheek, wiping the tears away. He looked up at Ryou as the boy spoke, "Come home with us." He said in a whisper. It wasn't a demand, but a soft plea.  
  
Looking down at Yugi, who was using his puppy eyes again, Malik slowly nodded to himself. "I'll follow you." He whispered, indicating his bike.  
  
Yugi looked up at Ryou slightly afraid and nervous and Malik could tell why. He looked at Ryou too, "You said that you trusted me, prove it." He said.  
  
Ryou looked at him for a few seconds, then finally nodded. "We're heading to my place." Ryou replied, "And we're both trusting you to not leave when we can't stop you." He said as he dug out the key from his pant's pocket. He placed the key chain within Malik's hand and gave Malik one last look before both he and Yugi went back to the car. They waited for Malik to start the bike, before backing up and heading up the street.  
  
- - -  
  
. . . 


	6. Chapter Six

This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings:  
  
UPCOMING LEMON!!! UPCOMING LEMON!!! UPCOMING LEMON!!! UPCOMING LEMON!!! LIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIME  
  
Pairings: I'll tell you the established pairings because the others aren't that hard to figure out.  
  
Ryou/Yugi, Bakura/Yami, Seto/Isis, Duke/Tristan, Mokuba/Serenity, Joey/Mai  
  
Authors Notes: Ugh, I know this is short, live with it.  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Once inside Ryou's home, the silver haired boy started a fire as Yugi went to find extra blankets. Malik stood by the door and shivered, frozen to his spot. Yugi returned and pulled Malik into the living room and sat him down in front of the fire, wrapping a blanket around Malik's shoulders.  
  
When the fire was blazing, Ryou disappeared into the kitchen. Yugi disappeared for a few seconds, but returned, carrying two more blankets. He wrapped one around his own shoulders and sat beside Malik. The two sat in comfortable silence until Ryou joined them again, handing the two a mug of hot chocolate each.  
  
With that, Ryou sat down so the three of them were sitting in a triangle shape. Everyone had stopped shivering when Ryou spoke. "Malik, if you're up to it, we'd like to play a game." Ryou said softly, knowing that Malik had probably had enough of games.  
  
"What kind of game?" Malik wondered as he sipped at his steaming drink.  
  
"A Truth or Dare mixed with Getting to Know You game." Ryou replied, glancing at Yugi. "But nobody can force anyone else to do or say anything they don't want to."  
  
"Alright." Malik nodded.  
  
"I'll go first." Yugi said, "Malik, truth or dare." He looked at the Egyptian, admiring the way the fire light danced off his bronzed skin.  
  
"Truth." Malik picked as he stared into his mug.  
  
"Did you have any friends as a kid?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No." Malik shook his head and felt that he should explain. "Isis and I were kept locked in an underground shelter. We rarely saw the light of day until my father was killed." He sighed, "Yugi, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why are you still nice, even after I used your best friend to try and kill you?" Malik whispered.  
  
"Because you've changed. You've tried hard to prove it to everyone, and for that I think you deserve another chance." Yugi said easily and Malik could sense it was sincere. "Besides that, Bakura's tried to kill Yami and me too many times to count and yet we're still giving him chances." He giggled lightly, causing both Ryou and Malik to smile.  
  
"Ryou, truth or dare." Yugi looked at his lover.  
  
"Dare." Ryou replied.  
  
Yugi smiled, "If Malik will let you, I dare you to kiss him." He said as both he and Ryou looked at Malik.  
  
"Would I seem too eager if I said yes?" Malik wondered, causing both boys to laugh.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being eager." Ryou said as he leaned forward. Malik, who suddenly felt like being bold *and* eager, wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer, their lips meeting as Ryou practically melted into Malik's arms. Yugi sat back and watched the display. He'd never seen anything so hot before, not even when Ryou had kissed Yami or Bakura.  
  
The two finally broke apart, a bit dazed. Ryou, who was sated now, lay across the floor on his stomach, "Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What do you think of Bakura and Yami?" He wondered, "Because you can't have one without the other." He spoke of Yugi and himself.  
  
Malik smiled, "All I know is that I can't wait to see those to together. . .I bet it's. . .interesting. Ryou, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
Malik blushed at the thought of his question. "Is tonight going to end up with the three of us having sex?" He had had a feeling.  
  
"No." Ryou smirked, "But if you're willing, we *will* end up making love." He replied. "Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you willing Malik?" Ryou asked seductively and to Malik this side of Ryou he'd never known before was quite a turn on.  
  
He swallowed hard, "Is hell yes sufficient?"  
  
Yugi giggled, "More so."  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare." Malik looked at the smaller boy.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who's usually the top?"  
  
"It's pretty even, unless Yami and Bakura are with us, then Ryou's always the bottom just where everyone likes him. Ryou, truth or dare." Yugi grinned as Ryou glared at him playfully.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Yugi bit his lip, trying not to grin evilly. "Take off your socks." Ryou raised an eyebrow, but did as he was dared. Then he looked at Malik.  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Let us see your back?" Ryou asked softly, slightly worried that he'd offend Malik some how. He knew that the Egyptian was careful to not let any of his scars show. But instead, Malik smiled and turned around and slowly slipped his shirt over his head. He closed his eyes when he heard a light gasp from Yugi, then shivered lightly when he felt soft fingers touch the sensitive skin.  
  
"When?" Ryou asked quietly as he traced over one of the wings along Malik's shoulders.  
  
"When I was ten." Malik replied just as quietly.  
  
"Do they hurt now?" Yugi asked.  
  
Malik smiled softly, "No, I don't even think about them anymore." He shrugged, "Though, the skin's pretty sensitive to touch and it feels good." He couldn't help but shiver again. "Yugi, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Yugi swallowed.  
  
"Take off *your* socks." Malik smirked. Yugi took off his socks and his leather jacket too.  
  
"Ryou, truth or dare." Yugi asked his boyfriend.  
  
"Dare." Ryou muttered as he continued to caress Malik's back. He could see the affect the light touches were having on the Egyptian boy and it made Ryou wonder if Malik had ever been touched with kindness before.  
  
"Take of your shirt." Yugi instructed and Ryou did so. He blushed when he found both Yugi and Malik staring at him. Ryou was the palest person Malik had ever seen, but it wasn't a sickly pale. It suited him, with his almost white hair.  
  
"W-what?" Ryou shifted slightly.  
  
"You're beautiful." Malik whispered after a moment's hesitation, realizing that now that he was exposed, Ryou was becoming shy.  
  
"Thanks." Ryou blushed at the comment as Yugi giggled, "Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Before us, when was the last time someone touched you without malice?" He wondered and Yugi looked curious too.  
  
Malik stayed silent for a few moments, thinking back to the last time someone had held him. "Before Battle City. . .I was frustrated over our plans and he hugged me to calm me down. He'd never done that before. . ." He mumbled, mostly to himself.  
  
"Who?" Yugi wondered softly as he slowly crawled to Malik and sat down in front of him on his knees.  
  
"Marik." Malik whispered softly.  
  
Yugi slowly wrapped his arms around Malik's neck. "Do you miss him?" He wondered softly.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Malik raised an eyebrow; his question causing Yugi to pull away confused. "I figured that one of your yamis would have told you. Marik's still with me, he just can't manifest himself into a body and he can't control mine."  
  
"Really?" Yugi's eyes widened. "That's good that he's not gone. I don't know what I would do if Yami were to be forced to leave."  
  
Malik only smiled then looked at Yugi. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." Yugi chose.  
  
"Why do you like to have sex on the living room floor?" He wondered.  
  
Yugi grinned, "No chance of falling off the bed!" He giggled out loud and Malik heard Ryou mumble something. Yugi giggled again as he moved into Malik's lap, so he could see over the tanned boy's shoulder, "I did not purposely push you off the bed Ryou."  
  
"Right." Ryou mumbled and Malik turned his head to see Ryou with his arms crossed and pouting.  
  
"You fell off the bed?" Malik questioned slowly, not knowing if it was safe to ask or not.  
  
"No!" Ryou declared, "Yugi pushed me!"  
  
"I did not!" Yugi growled. "Ryou, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Ryou snapped, with his arms still crossed.  
  
"Take off your pants." Yugi hissed.  
  
Malik looked between the two in shock and.fear?  
  
Ryou glared at the carpet as he took of his pants, revealing his boxers with cute little pictures of pyramids on them. He sat back down with his arms crossed and sighed, looking away from the two. "Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"T-truth." Malik stuttered.  
  
"Are we scaring you?" Ryou asked, a familiar smirk that Malik couldn't place adorned his face.  
  
"Yes." Malik replied right away and he was a little shocked when Ryou began to laugh, Yugi along with him.  
  
Yugi got Malik's attention. "We're only playing Malik. We're sorry. Ryou actually did fall off the bed, and he likes to tease me about how I pushed him off, but nothing's serious, we're rarely serious."  
  
"That's a relief." Malik let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
Ryou smirked again, and because his hair was a little messed up, he looked exactly like.Yami Bakura. Malik shivered at that thought. "Your turn Malik."  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Yugi suddenly became very interested in Malik's belt as his fingers began to play over the buckle.  
  
"Take off your wife beater." Malik replied and Yugi did so, without getting off of him. Malik let himself feast on Yugi's pale flesh as the black wife beater was discarded behind the smaller boy. Though Yugi was pale, he was darker than Ryou and he looked absolutely edible in the fire's light. With all of his clothes on, Yugi looked scrawny, but without the clothes to hide it, he was rather built.  
  
Seeing Malik's eyes on him, Yugi blushed prettily. "Bakura makes me work out. He says that he and Yami won't always be there to protect me so I have to be able to take care of myself. He tried to make Ryou work out too, but Ryou never grew any muscles or anything." He shrugged then looked over at Ryou and grinned evilly to himself. "Ryou, truth or dare."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. He knew what Yugi's dare would be, but he didn't want to be the only one naked in the room. "Truth." He said and noticed the flash of disappointment on Yugi's face.  
  
"Spoil sport." Yugi began to think, "Alright then. What are you thinking about right now?" He wondered.  
  
Ryou's comment would have made even Yami Bakura blush. "I'm thinking about how hot you'd both look cumming beneath me."  
  
Malik choked and Yugi blushed. Shaking his head, Yugi sighed, "I think Tea's right. . .you are becoming more and more like your yami. Not that I mind of course." He grinned.  
  
Ryou smiled back, "Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"After that? Dare."  
  
"Take off *your* pants." Ryou unconsciously licked his lips, causing Malik to shutter slightly as he stood, reluctantly setting Yugi down. He slowly undid his belt and slid the leather material down his lithe legs. Kicking them to the small pile of clothes that was growing larger and larger, he sat down again and pulled Yugi into his lap. He turned to Ryou with an 'Are you happy now?' look. "You could have mentioned the fact that you weren't wearing anything under them!" Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Oh, like you minded." Yugi teased his love. "You only got to see his ass!" He giggled.  
  
"I'm jealous." Ryou muttered.  
  
"It is a little hard to wear anything under tight leather pants." Malik replied, "Yugi, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Yugi pouted, "I feel slightly over dressed."  
  
Malik cracked a grin. "Time to lose your pants." Yugi pretended to be shocked that that was what Malik asked, but he got up and had his pants off in record time.  
  
"Laugh at the boxers and I'm sending my yami after you." He said pointedly.  
  
Malik looked at the boxers and smiled at all the chibi Dark Magicians. "I wouldn't dream of laughing at them." Malik promised. He actually had to admit, they were kinda cute. At least on Yugi.  
  
"Good." Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou who still sat away from the two. "Ryou, truth or dare."  
  
Sighing to himself, Ryou rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's get this over with. Dare."  
  
Yugi grinned, "I'm sure you know what to do koneko." He said, using Ryou's sacred nickname.  
  
"Kitten?" Malik was slightly confused at the nickname.  
  
Yugi stifled laugher with his hand. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, then both watched as Ryou stripped the last of his clothes off. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest as he blushed.  
  
"Malik, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." Malik said as both he and Yugi turned so they were facing Ryou.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"I'm going to sound so pathetic." Malik sighed, "Yes, I'm a virgin. Never really had time to find anyone, what with being locked up as a kid, then trying to have my revenge on the pharaoh and plotting world domination with my dark half." He said casually. "Yugi, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." Yugi picked.  
  
"I've noticed something about you." Malik recalled, "You like to watch, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi tilted his head cutely.  
  
Malik smiled, "I mean, you like to watch Ryou with other people."  
  
Yugi blushed and fidgeted. "Only three other people." He claimed. "But yeah. . .it. . .voyeurism turns me on." He shrugged, making Malik chuckle and hug him. "Ryou, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Ryou said.  
  
Yugi smirked, "I dare you to take off my boxers." He said and as Ryou crept forward he added, "With your teeth." Ryou stopped for a second, then continued over. Yugi moved into a position that would be easier for Ryou, though he didn't leave the confines of Malik's arms. Ryou inched forward and grabbed the front of Yugi's boxers with his teeth and deliberately pulled them down slowly. As he sat up the material slipped from Yugi's slender legs, leaving all three boys naked.  
  
"Malik." Ryou panted, not just slightly aroused. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." Malik whispered back, unable to find his full voice. Both of these boys were so beautiful, kind, *perfect* and they both wanted *him*.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, giving Malik the freedom to back out if he chose to.  
  
His voice lost to him, Malik did the only thing he could do. He pulled Ryou to him and crushed their lips together. After a few moments Malik pulled away and looked into Ryou's glazed eyes, the firelight dancing within the brown orbs. "I'll take that as a yes." Ryou whispered huskily.  
- - -  
  
Future chapters will be posted on Adultfanfiction.net or Mediaminer.org  
  
Notices will be posted here. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Eight

ATTENTION: The link to Chapter 7 (with the lemon) is up in my profile because of the new rule about 'author's notes' and other such crap.  
  
This story revolves around Malik, and I hope it's full of angst, because it's supposed to be.  
  
The main purpose of this story was to help me with my emotional problems. And that means that this story was wrote only for the purpose of hurting someone else (and maybe giving something to you guys to enjoy. . .if you're sadistic and such ^_^)  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Authors Notes: The end!  
  
- - -  
  
Follow Your Heart  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It was well passed daylight by the time the front door to the Bakura house opened and two figures trudged in, the shorter one carrying a box.  
  
"You know what Yami?" One asked.  
  
"What love?" The one called Yami replied.  
  
"I hate every fucking mortal on the face of this planet." The one called Bakura replied, "With the exception of three of course."  
  
"Bakura, you've always hated mortals, even when you *were* a mortal." Yami replied with a snicker as he closed and locked the door. He felt the other gently pin him to the door and there was a light kiss placed on the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah well, it's a common fact. People are stupid." Bakura mumbled. "And Kaiba's on the top of my 'I Hate Mortals' list."  
  
Yami sighed in agreement, "At least we convinced him to give us this." He said, holding the box up slightly.  
  
Bakura nodded, then stopped. "Yami, do you smell sex?" He wondered as he looked into the living room and found nobody there.  
  
Yami blinked for a moment, "Yeah, I do. Guess they went through with it last night." He smiled to himself. Both of 'his' lights had changed in such a short time, they'd both become more aggressive and not so shy. Personally, he blamed Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment, but Yami wasn't fooled. "I wonder if they had to rape him." He mumbled, mostly to himself, but made sure that Yami could hear. Quickly, the white-haired fiend ducked away from the slap he was about to receive and he laughed as he ran up the stairs to Ryou's room.  
  
"Stupid thief." Yami rolled his eyes and followed after his mate. He caught up quickly as Bakura had stopped in the doorway of the room and was peering inside. Yami joined his companion and looked inside. Yami couldn't help but smile at the three figures cuddling in the bed. "I'm pretty sure that they were all pretty willing Baku-chan." Yami spoke softly, as not to wake the three occupants.  
  
"Yeah, damn." Bakura replied, teasing of course, but that didn't mean he was done. Swiftly, just as the world's greatest thief would, he entered the room without a sound and gently plucked Yugi from the bed. Yami followed behind and placed the box on the bed before waking Ryou gently.  
  
"Damn it, why couldn't the night be longer?" The white-haired boy grumbled irritably. Ryou wasn't a morning person and Yami knew this well. His grumbling woke the third occupant and Malik opened his eyes, just in time to have a Yami Bakura pounce on him.  
  
"Alright mortal, which one did you fuck?" He growled angrily, glaring down at the poor human.  
  
Confused, and more than a little frightened, Malik gulped, "I-I didn't fuck either of them!" He replied as his arms and legs were pinned down effectively.  
  
"Oh really." Bakura spat, "I don't believe you. Which one did you take?"  
  
"It was Ryou." Malik replied, wincing slightly as nails dug into his wrists.  
  
Apparently, Malik had said the wrong thing. "You took my hikari?" Bakura practically yelled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here and now." The fiend growled dangerously low.  
  
Malik looked Bakura straight in the eye, "Because I love them." He whispered.  
  
"Pardon me?" Bakura mocked.  
  
"Because I love them!" Malik yelled, "And in turn love you and Yami as well." The Egyptian calmed down as the anger left Bakura's face and his weight lessened a bit.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura grinned with no malice. "You have no reason to fear me Malik." The spirit replied before placing a gentle kiss on Malik's lips and jumping off of him.  
  
"Did you hafta scare him so bad Bakura?" Ryou asked as he rejoined Malik.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are so mean!" Yugi agreed and sat on the other side of the boy.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms. "Just be happy that he passed the test."  
  
"Test?" Malik replied dryly, "That was a test?" He spat. "Bakura, you always have to do everything ass backwards, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at the fiend.  
  
"Love you too Makky."  
  
Malik cringed, "Damn it! Nobody's supposed to know about that!"  
  
"Pffh." Bakura waved his hand, "Marik never kept anything from me." He said then looked over at Yami. "Give him the box already."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as he handed Malik the box he'd been carrying. "Ignore the psycho and think of this as a 'Welcome to the weirdest relationship about to get weirder gift.' It took us forever to get it." He replied.  
  
"Um. . .thanks." Malik said and slowly opened the box. Once the lid was off he peered in and gasped, his eyes shooting to that of the ancient pharaoh and tomb robber. "B-but I thought. . ." He trailed off, not knowing what he'd thought.  
  
"It took us until fifteen minutes ago to convince Kaiba that it truly belonged to you." Bakura explained as Yami took over.  
  
"We finally got him by comparing what you must be feeling to what he'd feel it Mokuba was suddenly ripped from his life." He shrugged sitting on the bed.  
  
Bakura flopped down on the opposite side. "We just forgot to mention the fact that you're other half hasn't actually left yet." He shrugged, "Go ahead, it's yours now." He motioned for Malik to pick up the gift.  
  
Carefully, as if it would break, Malik picked up the golden object from inside the box. Instantly, the Millennium Rod glowed and at the end of the bed a figure appeared. Malik looked up at his other half, the being he hadn't seen in almost a year. "M-Marik?" He questioned, tears in his eyes. When he realized that this wasn't his imagination, he launched himself off the bed and clung to the stunned spirit, burying his face within Marik's robes.  
  
"Makky." Marik whispered as he realized what had happened. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around the naked boy and hugged him tightly. It felt good to have his hikari in his arms again.  
  
"Never leave me again, please." Malik begged, the tears from before slowly trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"I promise my pet, I'll never leave you again." Marik whispered. "You have much to teach me and it may take a long time." He said and Malik looked up at him for an explanation. "You have a big heart pet, but I do not. I'm going to need your help to teach me to love these people." He whispered, motioning to those on the bed. Malik turned a little to look at the other pairs. The four were talking amongst themselves to give Malik this moment alone. Looking back at Marik the mortal nodded then buried his face into Marik's robes again.  
  
He'd followed his heart and now he was finally home.  
  
- - -  
  
FINISHED January 2nd 2003  
  
- - -  
  
So ya that's what happened to Marik.  
  
Sequel being written. . .um, need to find a better title, but if I don't look for 'Night' In Shining Armor 


End file.
